The Lover's Blood
by der Geist
Summary: PROLOG. Sasuke, Sakura dan Itachi. Tiga hati yang disatukan dalam satu ikatan. Cinta dan benci sudah kehilangan batasnya. Taruhannya...nyawa. Collaboration fic pertama. Please Read n Review ya..
1. Chapter 1

**The Lover's Blood**

**-****der Geist****-**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, w****e only borrow the charas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Prolog

" _Jangan ke sana!"_

" _Dia akan datang dan kau akan jadi pendampingnya!"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Harusnya aku menjodohkan Sakura dengan Itachi."_

"_Ku rasa Itachi-nii lebih baik dari Sasuke."_

" _Ah, Sakura. Kau pasti belum mengenal pria tampan ini."_

" _Aku membiarkan Sakura mengikutimu, bukan berarti aku menyerahkannya padamu!"_

" _Katakan Sakura, kau mencintaiku, kan?"_

" _Bodoh! Jangan pernah sakiti dia, Sasuke! Aku...aku...aku..."_

" _Kalian...selalu membuatku bingung."_

" _Biarkan aku menolongmu, Itachi-nii."_

" _Sakura..."_

" _Kau harus memilih satu di antara mereka."_

" _Aku tak tahan lagi..."_

" _Jangan lakukan ini padaku, Sasuke. Kau adikku!"_

" _Aku...aku...melakukannya, Nii-san. Aku...aku...aku tak dapat menahan dahagaku semalam."_

"_Tidakk!"_

" _Ikutlah denganku, Sakura. Di sini bukan lagi tempatmu."_

" _A-a-aku tak bisa. A-ku tak bisa."_

" _Aku benci kau, Nii-san."_

" _Aku menyayangimu selalu, Adikku."_

"_Aku mencintai..."_

" _Jangan lakukan ini padaku. Kalian, kalian...saling menyayangi."_

" _Selamat tinggal."_

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued**_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

Hallo Minna-san!

Jumpa dengan karya pertama kolaborasi der Geist. Ini baru prolog dan begitu Minna-san semua mereview prolognya, kami akan segera publish chapter pertama hehehehe…

So, review please?


	2. The Family

**The Lover's Blood**

**-Der Geist—**

_The charas are from Masashi Kishimoto. The story is ours._

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Semilir angin malam yang dingin menyapu kulit terluar gadis itu, menyusup perlahan menembus tulang sumsumnya, membuat gadis berambut merah jambu pucat itu sedikit mengeratkan mantel yang dikenakannya. Langkah-langkah kaki mungilnya seolah diredam salju yang menumpuk di jalan yang dilaluinya, menambah kesan sunyi senyap sudut kota London malam ini. Toko-toko di kanan kiri jalan ini telah menurunkan gerainya, menutup aktifitas mereka—meski terdengar sayup-sayup suara di dalam toko yang memang dikhususkan buka di tengah malam, yang mulai sibuk menyambut tamu-tamunya.

Langkah kaki sang gadis terayun dengan cepat dan teratur. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja gadis yang berjalan sendirian di sudut gelap kota akan sangan rawan di tengah malam seperti ini. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya saat mulai berbelok ke arah pemakaman, tepat di sebelah gereja tua. Gerbang pemakaman yang diapit oleh dua patung malaikat bersayap sedikit membuatnya bergidik. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkram erat tas tangan yang tersandar di bahunya. Sekilas ia melihat sekelebat sosok pria menatapnya di balik gerbang pemakaman. Tak jelas bagaimana rupa sosok itu, hanya saja, ia yakin sosok itu adalah seorang pria. Tanpa mengacuhkan sosok itu, ia percepat langkah kakinya. "Sedikit lagi," batinnya menenangkan.

Sampai di ujung jalan, ia belokkan kakinya menjauhi gerbang pemakaman di belakangnya. Menuju Blossom Street. Gemerlap lampu jalan Blossom Street membuatnya bernafas lega. Samar-samar terlihat papan nama Uchiha di salah satu rumah-rumah mewah yang berjajar di kanan kiri Blossom Street. Dengan segera ia menapaki jalanan yang mulai semakin tebal akibat salju yang turun sejak tadi sore. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai ia tiba tepat di gebang kediaman Uchiha. Sedetik kemudian, cengkraman erat di pergelangan kakinya membuatnya terlonjak kaget—nyaris berteriak.

"Aaa—"

"Jangan! Jangan ke sana!" Seorang kakek dengan pakaian compang-camping tampak ketakutan, terduduk tepat di samping gadis itu berdiri, matanya yang sehitam batu oniks membelalak liar, menatap tajam kedua emerald di hadapannya. "Jangan! Jangan masuk!"

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya sendiri, berusaha mencegah teriakan yang seyogyanya ingin diserukannya. Ia tampak iba dengan keadaan kakek tua itu. Tangan kakek itu kini tak lagi mencengkram pergelangan kakinya. Hanya matanyalah yang kini masih menatap erat kedua emeraldnya.

"Aku—"

"Tidak! Jangan ke sana!" Kakek itu menunjuk tepat ke arah bangunan besar—kediaman Uchiha—dengan jari telunjuknya, berdesis tajam, "dia datang! Ya! Dia akan datang! Dan kau!" Sang kakek menunjuk gadis itu, "Akan jadi pendampingnya! Hahahaha…" Tawa sang kakek tua terdengar dingin dan menyeramkan. Gadis itu segera meninggalkan sang kakek, berusaha jalan secepat mungkin ke rumahnya—kediaman Uchiha—menulikan telinganya dari tawa sang kakek yang masih terdengar nyaring. "Hanya seseorang yang tak waras," batinnya menenangkan. Ia tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang memperhatikannya di sana—tepat di balik pohon di ujung jalan pemakaman.

Sosok yang perlahan mendekati si kakek tua—tepat setelah gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tersenyum sinis sebelum mencengkram erat kerah baju kakek itu, "kau tahu, tidak akan ada yang merebutnya. Karena dia… milikku! Hanya milikku." Meninggalkan sang kakek yang semakin tertawa liar. "Dia akan datang! DIA AKAN DATANG!"

.

.

Langkah kaki gadis bermata emerald itu terhenti tepat di gerbang tinggi yang terukir lambang Uchiha—kipas—di pegangannya. Dengan terampil tangannya membuka gembok gerbang itu dengan kunci yang dikeluarkannya dari tas tangannya. Bersapa sejenak dengan penjaga gerbang rumah itu.

"Aaa… Maafkan saya, Nona Muda, saya…" Petugas itu tampak ketakutan dipergoki tertidur di tengah tugasnya.

"Mmm…" Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan melempar pandang tak-apa-apa pada petugas itu.

Perlahan ia memasuki perkarangan rumah itu. Matanya melempar pandang sejenak pada air mancur di tengah halaman rumah itu. Tampak pantulan bulan purnama menghias permukaan air di kolam air mancur. Patung Dewi Aphrodite di tengahnya membuat sang gadis tersenyum tipis. Dilangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya dengan ringan menuju undakan batu di depan pintu utama rumah. Ia membuka pintu utama dengan kunci lain dalam tasnya. Membuka perlahan, sedetik kemudian menutup kembali pintu itu dengan rapat—tak lupa menguncinya. Senyum kelegaan mengembang di sudut bibirnya. Sejenak kemudian ia telah sampai di ruang tengah rumah besar itu.

"Sakura, kau kah itu?" Suara wanita terdengar sebelum kemudian wajah wanita paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu kamar utama—di sudut paling kanan ruangan itu.

"Aaa… Maaf Ibu, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Sahut gadis berambut merah jambu itu yang bernama Sakura.

"Syukurlah kau sudah pulang." Wanita itu—Mikoto Uchiha—tersenyum. Namun kemudian ia memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya. "Di mana Sasuke?"

"Eh? Sasuke-kun? Maksud Ibu?"

Belum sempat Mikoto menjawab, suara pintu depan yang dibuka dan ditutup mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok yang kini muncul dari arah ruang depan.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, kau dari mana?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Sasuke! Bukankah Ibu menyuruhmu agar menjemput Sakura! Kenapa kau tidak—"

"Dia sudah besar, Ibu!" Sasuke melempar pandangannya pada Sakura, " Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya pada Mikoto. "Aku duluan." Tanpa banyak kata ia menaiki tangga di ujung kiri ruang tengah, tangga yang menuju langsung pada kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Mikoto menghela napasnya, ia hafal betul bagaimana sikap dan kelakuan putra bungsunya. Tau bagaimana ia seringkali tak mengacuhkan Sakura—tunangannya—bagaimana ia selalu bersikap dingin pada Sakura, tapi Mikoto tahu, Sasuke mencintai gadis itu. Lebih dari apapun, karena ia Ibunya. Ia tahu apa-apa yang mungkin tak diketahui orang lain tentang Sasuke.

Mikoto menatap Sakura penuh arti, "Kau tahu, ia mencintaimu, Nak."

Sakura tersenyum getir, tahu dengan pasti apa yang dimaksudkan Mikoto. "Aku tahu, Bu. Sangat tahu." Sakura memandang anak tangga sebelum berucap, "aku duluan, Bu."

"Hn."

Mikoto memandang punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh menaiki anak tangga. Menatap nanar sebelum akhirnya kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

Sakura melirik sekilas kamar Sasuke, tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Perasaan ragu menghampirinya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar itu, mengabaikan ragu di hatinya. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, menutupnya perlahan, mendekati sosok yang kini terlelap di atas kasur. Sakura mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur itu. Menatap sendu pada sosok pria yang dicintainya. Pria yang selalu mengabaikannya, yang selalu dingin padanya, walau ia tahu, pria itu mencintainya. Hanya cara pria itu yang kadang tak dapat dijangkau oleh pikirannya. Semu, abstrak, tapi nyata.

Didorong oleh rasa hangat yang menjalari hatinya, ia usap perlahan anak rambut Sasuke yang menjuntai ke dahinya, merapikannya. Ia tatap dalam-dalam wajah tenang Sasuke yang dipikirnya sedang tertidur, tanpa sadar jika pria itu masih memiliki kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Perlahan ia pejamkan kedua mata gioknya, ia daratkan sebuah kecupan di kening Sasuke. Sampai ia membuka perlahan kedua matanya, dan sebuah tarikan lembut terasa melingkari pinggangnya, menariknya jatuh dengan mudah tanpa pertahanan apa-apa ke dalam pelukan pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu—jatuh dalam pelukan sang cinta. Wajah Sakura tepat berada dalam dekapan dada bidang Sasuke. Ia dapat mendengar secara sempurna detakan jantung pemuda itu yang tenang dan berirama. Menyesap aroma dingin dan menenangkan dalam diri Sasuke.

"Temani aku."

Dua kata yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget. Tangan-tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya semakin erat. Dan ia tahu, Sasuke sama sekali belum tidur sejak pertama ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar ini. Wajah Sakura memerah, membayangkan bahwa Sasuke pastilah menyadari kecupan yang ia daratkan di kening pria itu. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil sembari merapatkan posisinya yang kini berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Ia tahu pemuda itu mencintainya. Dan malam ini, malam terakhir yang mungkin akan dilaluinya tanpa beban dengan pemuda yang mungkin dicintainya.

.

.

Cicit burung-burung gereja memulai pagi cerah hari ini. Meski salju masih secara perlahan turun, matahari tetap bersinar pagi ini. Sakura membuka kedua mata emeraldnya dengan perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Ia tampak tersenyum saat mendapati ia masih berada di kamar Sasuke. Meyakinkannya bahwa ini nyata. Ia memang semalaman di sini dengan Sasuke. Mengingat nama itu, ia edarkan pendangannya di seluruh penjuru kamar ini, namun sosok pemuda itu tak ditemukannya.

Sakura melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di sudut dinding kamar ini. Pukul 08.00 pagi. Ia segera beranjak dari tidurnya, sedikit merutuk kealpaannya pagi ini. Dengan tergesa ia keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia baru sadar sejak semalam ia belum mengganti seragam perawatnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya. Membasuh setiap jengkal tubuhnya dengan air hangat dari shower yang tergantung di dindingnya. Kedua mata gioknya terpejam, membayangkan jika sentuhan air yang ia rasakan adalah sentuhan lembut Sasuke. Seketika pipinya memerah saat menyadari imajinasi liarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum melenggang keluar dari kamar mandi. Bersiap turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Langkah kakinya memantul di anak tangga kayu menuju ruang makan di lantai pertama. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara oranng memasak di dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan kediaman Uchiha. Bukan hal asing jika untuk urusan masa-memasak, sang Nyonya Rumah, Mikoto Uchiha tidak mengizinkan para pelayan di rumahnya untuk membuat hidangan bagi anggota keluarganya. Di dapur, ialah penguasa, membuat Sakura terkagum-kagum atas sikap pengayom keluarga yang diperlihatkan oleh Mikoto—calon mertuanya.

Sakura telah tinggal di kediaman Uchiha semenjak usia 10 tahun. Sepeninggal ayah dan ibunya dalam kecelakaan pesawat, ia sepenuhnya diasuh dan dirawat oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto selaku orang tua baptis baginya. Di sini pulalah ia bertemu dengan belahan hatinya, pemuda berambut sekelam malam, Sasuke Uchiha. Dengan paras tampan yang memikat, tak heran jika Sakura pun jatuh hati pada pemuda ini. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya pria yang tak pernah ditolaknya. Ia mencintai Sasuke, jelas. Itulah alasan Fugaku dan Mikoto menjodohkan putra bungsu mereka dengan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri dengan mudah dapat diterima oleh keluarga Uchiha sebagai bagian dari keluarga itu sendiri. Perangainya yang santun dan lembut sedikit banyak membuat baik Mikoto maupun Fugaku menyukai Sakura dan menganggapnya seperti anak mereka sendiri. Bagi Mikoto, Sakura bahkan merupakan tipe menantu idamannya yang dianggapnya paling pantas mendampingi Sasuke. Ia pun tahu, Sasuke mencintai Sakura, bahkan lebih besar dari apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini.

Fugaku dan Sasuke sudah berkumpul mengelilingi meja makan saat Sakura turun ke ruang makan. Dilihatnya Mikoto masih menyiapkan berbagai hidangan di meja makan. Gerakannya terhenti tatkala melihat Sakura datang menuruni anak tangga.

"Sudah bangun,_ Dear_?" Sapa Mikoto pada Sakura. Sakura menjawab sembari menyunggingkan senyuman tipis miliknya, "Maaf Bu, sepertinya aku terlalu lama tidur."

Mikoto tertawa kecil seraya merangkul pundak Sakura yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau nampak sangat kelelahan, Sakura. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengambil cuti? Kau tahu, ku rasa kau bertambah kurus selama sebulan ini."

Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk tubuh Mikoto. "Ibu! Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Bu."

Mikoto menyambut pelukan Sakura. Kedua wanita itu tertawa kecil, saling berbagi perhatian. Deheman kecil dari Fugaku melepas pelukan mereka.

"Ehm… Ehm…"

"Aaa… Sepertinya Ayah sudah lapar, Bu." Goda Sakura sambil mengerling Fugaku dengan kedua mata gioknya.

Mikoto tersenyum sembari menambahkan, "Sepertinya kau benar, Nak." Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Sakura pun ikut membantu menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap kegiatan sehari-hari di meja makan setiap pagi ini dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa.

Sakura dan Mikoto kini telah duduk di tempat masing-masing, siap menyantap sarapan mereka. Denting sendok dan garpu yang berada dengan piring menjadi latar suasana sarapan keluarga Uchiha seperti biasa. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan selama makan, adat yang dijunjung tinggi keluarga Uchiha. Suapan akhir Fugaku menandakan akan dimulainya obrolan pagi hari—hal lazim setiap pagi—mengangkat topik yang hangat di sekeliling mereka. Fugaku memulai pagi ini mengenai berita tentang pekerjaan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Sasuke?"

"Baik." Hanya itu jawaban yang diutarakannya—jawaban yang sama setiap paginya.

Mikoto dan Sakura saling pandang, tahu dengan pasti apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Sasuke akan segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dan pergi begitu saja ke Markas Besar Kepolisian London.

"Aku duluan." Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap berangkat. Namun perintah Fugaku menghentikannya sejenak.

"Antarlah Sakura lebih dulu ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang nampak gugup mendapat pandangan seperti itu. "Ia bisa berangkat sendiri." Jawabnya sinis sambil melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Harusnya aku menjodohkan Sakura dengan Itachi!" Suara berat Fugaku kembali menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Ia melempar pandangan terserah-apa-katamu pada Fugaku sebelum menjawab, "hn. Jika itu memang yang ayah pikir terbaik."

Jawaban Sasuke seketika menghentak hati Sakura. Menusuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Cintanya selama ini hanya dibalas dengan jawaban merelakannya pada pria lain. Sasuke melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya saat melewati tempat gadis itu. Ia dapat melihat sirat kekecewaan terpancar dari kedua permata emerald milik gadis itu. Hanya sebuah lirikan kecil sebelum Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih mengelilingi meja makan. Mikoto yang menyadari suasana tak mengenakkan ini segera merangkul Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukan itu maksudnya, Sakura, ia hanya—"

"Aku tahu, Bu." Sakura memotong perkataan Mikoto, tersenyum lemah sebelum melepaskan rangkulan Mikoto dengan lembut. "Maaf Bu, Yah, aku duluan." Katanya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

Mikoto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan iba, rasa sayangnya pada gadis itu membuatnya ingin sekali menegur sikap Sasuke yang sangat keterlaluan. Jika ia tak mengenal Sasuke sejak anak itu lahir, mungkin ia akan dengan segera memutuskan tali pertunangan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Hanya saja ia tahu, Sasuke mencintai Sakura. Walau kadang sikapnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan hal itu.

Fugaku yang paham dilema yang tengah merundung istrinya, bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Mikoto yang masih duduk terdiam di tempatnya. Ia letakkan tanganny di bahu istrinya, tersenyum menguatkan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Ku harap begitu."

.

.

Sasuke memasuki ruangannya dengan kesal. Hanya menanggapi ucapan selamat pagi rekan-rekannya di Markas Besar Kepolisian London dengan kata 'hn' seperti biasa. Ia memandang gedung London Hospital—yang terletak tepat di sebelah Markas Kepolisin London—dengan tatapan menerawang. Kilasan kejadian di meja makan tadi pagi memenuhi benaknya.

"_Harusnya aku menjodohkan Sakura dengan Itachi!"_

"Tch!" Sasuke kesal mengingat perkataan ayahnya tadi pagi. Ia sadar, tak seharusnya ia terus bersikap dingin pada Sakura.

Sejenak ia membayangkan gadisnya itu, Sakura Haruno. Gadis dengan kedua mata seindah batu emerald, wajah putih pucatnya yang dibingkai rambut sewarna _bubble gum_, dengan kulit sehalus pualam, tak heran jika Sakura begitu digilainya. Sakura miliknya. Tak peduli apa pun yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya, Sakura hanya miliknya.

Jemari Sasuke dengan gesit menuliskan pesan singkat lewat SMS pada Sakura. Ia terlihat beberapa kali menghapus dan menulis kembali pesan yang ingin dikirimnya. Pandangannya tertuju ke gedung London Hospital—tempat Sakura bekerja. Selintas senyuman gadis berambut merah jambu pucat itu terbayang di pikirannya. Sasuke tersenyum.

.

.

Sakura Haruno memulai paginya dengan lesu. Ucapan Sasuke di meja makan saat sarapan masih menghantui pikirannya sampai sekarang. Benarkah Sasuke rela jika pertunangan mereka diputuskan? Benarkan ia rela menyerahkan Sakura pada Itachi, kakaknya?

"Kau sedang sakit, Saku?"—Sakura membalikan wajahnya memandang Ino yang kini memandang khawatir dirinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino."

"Kau tidak bias berbohong, _Forehead_!" Ino menyentuh dahi Sakura—"Astaga Sakura! Lihat! Wajahmu begitu pucat! Kau bias disangka _vampire_ kekurangan darah!"

"Jaga bicaramu, _Pig_!"—Ino terkekeh melihat reaksi kesal Sakura.

"_Ok_! Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi aku serius Sakura, kau terlihat sangat pucat. Ada masalah?" Ino memandang wajah Sakura lekat.

Sakura membalikan posisi Ino membelakanginya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ino. Mereka berdua tengah duduk meja jaga lantai dua London Hospital. "Entahlah Ino, aku bingung dengan sikap Sasuke."

"Hsttt! Sudah ku kira, pasti _Polisi Pantat Ayam_ itu yang membuatmu seperti ini!—Sakura menegakkan kembali kepalanya yang tadi besandar di bahu Ino. "Ayolah, Ino! Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Sasuke bukan orang jahat, ia hanya—"

"—Hanya menyakitimu kan? Sakura dengarkan aku! Sasuke itu tidak baik untukmu! Mungkin kau lebih baik bertunangan dengan kakaknya, emmm… Siapa namanya? Yang fotonya ada di ruang tamu rumahmu."

"Itachi-nii."

"Ha! Itu dia! Ku rasa Itachi-nii lebih baik dari Sasuke."—Sakura menatap lemah ke arah kedua bola mata aquamarine milik Ino. "Kau tahu, kau orang kedua hari ini yang mengatakan hal itu."

"Eh?"

.

.

Sasuke memandang kesal layar ponselnya. Tak ada satu pun tanda-tanda Sakura membalas pesannya. Hal ini berimbas pada _mood_nya yang jelek sepanjang hari ini. Pintu ruang kerjanya menjeblak terbuka memunculkan seraut wajah penuh cengiran dari baliknya.

"Pagi, _Bos_!" Pria dengan warna rambut kuning emas itu masih belum melepas cengirannya. Ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan Sasuke, menarik kursi persis di hadapan meja Sasuke. "Hei! Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sasuke?"

"Berisik!"

"Masalah wanita?" Pria itu—Sersan Namikaze Naruto—melempar pertanyaan sambil membolak-balik koran yang diambilnya dari meja Sasuke.

"Tch! Aku—" belum sempat menyeselesaikan perkataannya, sebuah getaran di saku celananya mengambil alih pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Ia menatap pesan di ponselnya dengan wajah datar. Saat ia membaca pesan singkat itu, tanpa sadar wajahnya menampilkan segaris senyum tipis.

'_**Iya. Aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Ps: jangan lupa makan Sasuke-kun.'**_

"Astaga! Sepertinya memang masalah wanita!"

.

.

Lorong-lorong Konoha Hospital tampak lenggang. Para perawat dan dokter tampak berada di tempatnya masing-masing. Bahkan beberapa perawat tampak telah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju biasa—jam pergantian shift seperti ini memang jam yang ditunggu-tunggu semuanya. Begitu pula Sakura dan Ino yang bersiap meninggalkan ruangan perawat. Sakura tengah membereskan barang-barangnya saat ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

"Ayo!" Ajak Ino. Ia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan ganti mereka.

"Aaa… Tunggu sebentar, Ino. Aku ingin mengecek ponselku dulu." Sakura merogoh dalam tasnya, mencari kantung ponsel miliknya. Ia sedikit muram saat pikirannya meleset.

'_Sasuke-kun tak membalas pesanku.'_

"Sakura…"

"_Ok_, Ino! Aku segera ke sana."

Sakura berjalan di samping Ino. Ia masih tampak muram mengingat ia sangat berharap Sasuke akan membalas pesannya. Mengabaikan Ino di sampingnya yang sedang bercerita tentang Sai—kekasih barunya—Sakura malah melamun sepanjang jalan.

"…Hoiii! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih, Sakura!" Dengan kesal Ino melempar pandangan sebal ke arah Sakura. Mereka tengah menuruni tangga kecil di depan pintu utama London Hospital.

Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan bersalah. "Err… Maaf, Ino. Aku tidak—"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong saat kedua emeraldnya menangkap sesosok pria berambut hitam yang memakai jacket kulit hitam sedang bersandar di dinding pembatas London Hospital dengan Markas Kepolisin London sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sendiri?" Dengan senyum sebal Ino melirik Sakura yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Aaa.. Maaf Ino, aku…"—Ino terkikik geli melihat tampang Sakura yang merasa bersalah padanya. "Sudahlah Saku, aku hanya bercanda. Nah, sana! Sepertinya pak polisi itu akan mengurungku di sel jika kau tidak segera menghampirinya." Sindir Ino sambil mendorong Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"_Trims_, Ino!" Ucap Sakura sambil mengerling ke arah sahabatnya yang kini menyeringai ke arahnya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan menghapiri Sasuke yang masih menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding. Tak sampai semenit, ia telah sampai di hadapan pria berambut hitam tersebut. Kedua mata Sakura menatap lurus ke dalam kedua mata hitam milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn. Ayo kita pulang!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura sempat terkejut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengapit tangan Sasuke yang diulurkan padanya. "Baik."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengamati lengannya yang kini diapit mesra oleh Sakura dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahunya.

.

.

Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto tampak senang memandang pemuda yang kini berada di hadapan mereka. Pemuda yang kehadirannya dirindukan sekian lama oleh mereka. Pemuda berambut sehitam malam yang kini telah tumbuh sepanjang punggungnya. Pemuda dengan mata oniks sama seperti mereka. Pemuda itu anak sulung mereka. Uchiha Itachi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu selama di Venessia, Nak? Kau hampir tak pernah memberi kabar pada kami." Kedua mata Mikoto tampak berkaca-kaca mengingat sudah lima tahun ini ia tak pernah berjumpa dengan Itachi, selalu saja ada alasan Itachi tak menemui keluarganya.

"Maaf, Bu. Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang Ibu lihat saat ini." Itachi menampilkan senyumnya. Ia tersenyum hormat pada ayahnya yang berdiri di samping Ibunya.

"Kau tahu, kami semua merindukanmu, Nak!" Mikoto tak bisa menahan kerinduannya lebih lama, ia tarik Itachi ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau sudah sangat dewasa, Nak!" Mikoto melepas pelukannya, memandang lekat wajah Itachi yang dirasanya semakin memucat, diusapnya pelan dahi Itachi, merapihkan sejumput anak rambut yang hinggap di dahinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu selama ini?" Suara berat Fugaku mengalihkan pandangan Itachi dari ibunya.

"Baik. Aku—"

"Ibu—ah, sepertinya sedang ada tamu?"—Ucapan Itachi terpotong oleh suara lembut yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura. Kau pasti belum mengenal pria tampan ini." Mikoto tersenyum kecil sambil memandang Sakura yang masih diam. "Ini, Itachi, Nak. Kakak Sasuke."

"Aaa… Senang bertemu denganmu, Itachi-nii!" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. Itachi menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. Emerald bertemu oniks. Entah apa yang dilihat Itachi dari emerald bening yang menatapnya lembut. Itachi tahu ini salah… Gadis ini.

Gadis ini...

Gadis ini...

Gadis ini...

Sasuke memandang tajam Itachi. Firasatnya mengatakan ini salah…

_Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah membiarkan Sakura mengenal Itachi…_

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

_Der Geist sagt: _

_Vielen Dank, Minna-san! Review di Prolog fic ini sungguh positif. Ini pertama kalinya kami berkolaborasi hehehehe. Bisa minta review lagi? Ganbatte!_


End file.
